Tears of Color
by RainbowDashIsCutestThingEver
Summary: Princess Luna is dead, and Twilight and Celestia's time is limited. Will chaos be vanquished forever? The answer lies within the actions of one brave girl. Disclaimer: The characters are humanized.


Tears of color

It all began the day of death and sorrow, the day of heartbreak. The day when normality turned to a seeming alternate reality, it wasn't real yet too true to deny. nine months ago, the day Princess Luna died. The day the night seemed so welcoming as it's stars twinkled brightly in the dark skies. Anyone awake to see the display of beauty the night sky had coordinated within the weaves of it's existence would feel so sure that night was the time for activity not slumber. Yet as the beauty came, it left, leaving an imprinted image in the eyes and minds of everyone who saw this sight. But, sadly only two had seen this night. The one who had brought it's coming, Princess Luna. And one who found the display so beautiful it was overwhelming, so beautiful they wept in silence for hours, the one who wept tears of color, Rainbow Dash.

"This world is wrong, this world is damned, this world is chaos." A pale sickly Twilight Sparkle said to herself, being dragged by two men to gallows placed in the center of town. As she was placed in them, the upper half of the wooden eternity of humility and derangement falling down to lock in place and trap a poor soul inside, the soul had words to say, "Why did you do this to us? You created a world beyond hell, you destroyed any reason we loved this world we live in. Just tell me, why?!" Twilight Sparkle screamed at a figure sitting among a throne of shadows, the tears and anger apparent in her beautifully gleaming violet eyes. This inquisition would have been dismissed had the one she'd been addressing been anyone else in this broken world except for The Lord of Chaos, Discord.

"My reasons should be apparent to you, especially to you of all people! I want to destroy order, even if it means destroying the will and means to establish it. No one is going to stop The Lord of Chaos now that I've captured and capped the horn of the most powerful spell caster in all of Equestria." Discord growled at her, but slowly the growl turned to a loud, crazed fit of laughter.

"What about Celestia? Have you found _her _yet?" Twilight said with an obvious tone of confidence gracing her lips as the words rolled off of them and the last few tears she had shed flowed down her cheek. Discord only shot Twilight a scowl as his eyes filled with glowing red, but as his eyes met her's a word formed in a glare of red light on her forehead, causing her great discomfort and pain, this word of course was, "Chaos." The skin around it looked burnt and peeling as if it had been branded onto her skin. Twilight let out a shrill screech of pain as the word settled and blackened like the skin around it.

"Honestly Twilight I thought you knew how capable I am. I guess not?" Discord said smiling smugly. "Princess Celestia's days are numbered, as are yours, Twilight." He said beginning to laugh hysterically before he finished. "I will cloak all of humanity in my chaos, and you'll be a symbol of my progress." Discord said holding out his hand as red smoke engulfed it. When the smoke faded, in his hand he held a half-foot long serrated dagger with a black blade engraved with the word "Order" along both sides, he was holding it with the blade facing upward, he started to walk towards Twilight but quickly moved to the side of her to address the crowd who had been watching the whole encounter. "Now, as this puny magician has tried to enforce order, I will show you all that order will be your very undoing, shall you oppose the chaos." He said turning back towards her holding the blade to her throat, "Any last words?" He asked licking his lips in anticipation.

Twilight took a deep breath before looking into the crowd. "If you put direction into a world without daylight, the moon will never shine." She said closing her eyes accepting her fate.

"The moon is dead and the sun will be soon, your riddles mean nothing, goodbye, Twilight Sparkle." He said pulling the knife across her throat, her blood pouring from the slit he made in her skin as her body began to pale and go limp. Her eyes opened as her heart stopped and her brain went dead, and all that was left of Twilight Sparkle was a name, a legacy, and a husk.

Authors note: Well, there's the first chapter. Everything will be explained in more detail next chapter, perhaps.


End file.
